The Background Music
by The Little Violist Composer
Summary: Joanne goes to a company function, and finds the music played in the background by Alex beautiful. Joanne/OC fic
1. Chapter 1

Alex storms into her apartment and throws her prized violin to the couch and relaxes herself on the other end. 'Prodigy,' she thinks to herself, 'that's all I've ever been since I picked up a violin!'

She was bored with it. She honestly was. She started violin in 6th grade in attending her middle school. Her mom, being from France, wanted her to study French as a second language. Alex spent most of middle school focusing on violin, and French, because they were her passion. Come time for her to get her job, her dad refused to sign the work papers, because he wanted her to keep music and language as her main focus.

So the only jobs she was ever allowed to have, were ones like what she just came home from. A violin gig. A string quartet. Yeah, she makes good money, $40 an hour, but she only plays maybe 3 hours. And even so, it is the same music every time.

Her hard work in school did pay off, because she didn't even apply to Juilliard School of the Arts, and was accepted. They had heard about her and sent Talent Scouts to see her.

So off to Juilliard she went, to study French and Music, which brings us to where she is now. Having graduated a few months ago, she moved into a place with her childhood best friend, Ben, who had planned to be her roommate for years.

It was 9:30 pm, and she hadn't eaten dinner, so she went to find something to eat. There was a Post-it on the fridge from Ben.

Hey, Buttercup!

If you're reading this, you're home (duh!). I made spaghetti for dinner, no meat, how you like it! It's in the green container. I am staying at Felix's house tonight. Have fun and get yourself a girlfriend or a date!

-Ben

"Thank god he's staying with his boyfriend tonight! I don't want to hear them go at it again!" she says out loud.

She grabbed the pasta out and glimpsed at her hand, seeing 10 digits she forgot were there, and a name. Joanne. At her gig tonight, they were taking a water break, and as Alex reached out with her left hand to flip the music, a mocha hand reached out and grabbed her hand. She stared, jaw dropped as the girl wrote her name and number on her hand. All she could say was, "How did you know I was gay?"

The mocha woman smirked and said, "You're the only female violinist I've seen perform in pants and a tie, and one of the only girls who keeps cutting their curls shaggy. And my friend saw you eyeing me over your stand. You must memorize music. I'd love to hear you play." With that she winked and walked away, but kept her eyes on Alex all night.

Alex didn't want to seem desperate, but since she's left handed, during dinner she kept seeing the number on the back of her hand, so she sent one text saying "Joanne, its Alex Koch. The violinist. I was wondering your last name so I could add you as a contact."

In a minutes time she had a reply "Jefferson. Joanne Jefferson. You probably found my approach to you weird, but I will explain it over dinner…say, tomorrow at 7 at the café down the street from your performance?"

She replied, "Sure, see you then. I have to shower now. Being a musician is actually hard work, not that anyone believes that." She showered and then read some of her favorite book, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day passed quickly and uneventfully for Alex. She practiced violin and read all day.

She left the house around 6:15 and walked to the café. She was dressed normally, just comfortable straight leg jeans, a graphics t-shirt under a plaid over shirt, with her knee length coat, and a scarf.

She walked into the café, and sat down, taking off her jacket and shivering at the November breeze that passed through the open door. The waiter came over and she ordered a Jasmine Tea. She was zoned out drinking her tea, when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Alex jumped, startled and said, "Joanne?" She heard a feminine and saw a mocha woman with ringlets sit in front of her. Alex blushed.

"I felt like doing something out of character for me," she explained, "and so I greeted a girl I barely know with a kiss. By the way, you smell like tea."

"I'm on my second cup. I can't stand coffee, so I drink tea. It's much less bitter, and not as strong. Also it has a pretty amber color."

"You look hot, Alex."

That was when Alex actually looked up from her cup of tea and looked at Joanne. She was dressed in a black blouse with a pair of flare jeans. Her jacket was hung over the chair. It was a simple tan jacket, and looked warm. Simply put, Alex thought Joanne looked good.

"You look great as well, Joanne. Your shirt contrasts your skin nicely."

So they sat there and talked, and as the night progressed, learned more about each other. They learned they are both vegetarians. Alex learned Joanne is a Harvard graduated lawyer, and a lesbian. She is a partner at her dads firm, Jefferson and Co. She also learned Joanne's favorite color is purple, and she wears glasses.

Joanne learned that Alex is blind without her glasses, a Juilliard graduated violinist, lesbian, and her favorite color is green. Also she plans to join the composers union, ASCAP.

At the end of the date, Alex invited Joanne over for wine and more conversation. Joanne let Alex drive her car back to her apartment.

On the way there, Alex asked to turn on the classical station. On the steering wheel she found herself playing the finger patterns.

Joanne smiled and sat back, relaxing, thinking about how sexy Alex looked right now, playing violin fingerings and driving her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Shout out to **Illayna Larochelle**, a friend from school, who told me her violin solo for this. She scored the best you can get on this class B piece. (I play viola)

As they entered Alex's apartment, Joanne took it in. Not a thing was out of place, and there was lots of beige and green. She looked at the couch, and saw the violin case. Alex saw it too. "Here, I'll go put it away. I forgot to after practice."

"No, Alex, would you play me something?"

Alex handed Joanne a stack of music, and Joanne picked a sophisticated looking piece, Allegro by J.H. Fiocco.

When Alex was done playing, she looked over at Joanne. Alex set her violin down, and closed the mocha woman's gaping jaw. She smiled and kissed her chastely, pulling back, muttering something about how Joanne will catch flies.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of white wine and 2 glasses.

She brought it to the living room and invited Joanne to join her on the couch. They talked and drank wine until about 1 in the morning. That's when Alex asked Joanne if she would like to spend the night with her. No sex, but they had been drinking and it was late. Joanne was a little hesitant, but she accepted her offer. Alex got them both pajamas, and offered her favorite pajamas to Joanne, and led her to the bathroom. When Joanne reemerged, Alex had to wipe drool off of her chin. She loved seeing this girl in her clothes.

She offered Joanne whichever side of the bed she wanted, and found herself pulled onto the bed, by her waist. She flipped them over so Joanne was straddling them, and they shared their second kiss, along with many more.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning at 6, Alex woke up and wrote a note to Joanne, telling her she was out jogging, and she made coffee. She changed into her tracksuit and jogged. When she got back, she found Joanne getting a cup of coffee, but having trouble finding a mug. Alex wrapped her arm around her waist, kissed her neck, and reached in the cabinet to her left and pulled out 2 mugs, and put the kettle on the stove to make her tea.

She buried her face in Joanne's ringlets, and said she was going to shower. She showered and brought out a shirt for Joanne, and asked her out to lunch. Over lunch, Alex asked Joanne to be her girlfriend.

A year had passed, and Joanne decided to take the next step. She was asking Alex to move in with her. Alex had a big meeting she was playing the background music through the dinner of, and didn't know the Jefferson and Co. partners would be there.

Alex looked up from her tuning when corkscrew curls passed her. She felt strong arms appear around her waist, and a chin appears on her shoulder.

"Alex, Baby, I have a serious question for you. Will you move into my apartment with me? You basically live there anyway."

"Joanne…yes!" And she spun around and kissed her, and threw her arms over Joanne's shoulders. All of the sudden Joanne spluttered and wrinkled her nose.

"You hit me in the back with your violin! And now we both smell like trees…you always smell like a pine tree."

"Rosin. It's called rosin, baby. Take off your coat. I know the secret to getting rosin out of anything. I used to wear black for concerts, and in class, we got covered in rosin, and everyone thought the rosin on our pants from rosining our bows was dried cum." Alex patted down Joanne's blazer and then handed it back, kissed her cheek, and went back to tune up. She had bussed here with her group, so she rode home with Joanne. To her new home.

Ben would understand. He'd probably pack for her.


End file.
